


Not his first pair of handcuffs

by Lizarman



Series: Zootopian texts [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dick Pics, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizarman/pseuds/Lizarman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy text each others, and soon the fox tells his friend one of his adventures with a certain mob polar bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not his first pair of handcuffs

“All right Carrots… what would you like as a bedtime story?”

The bunny nibbled on her nails for a bit as her paw rested on the phone’s keyboard. What DID she want to know? She would admit to enjoy some lewd male-on-male action, even some romance novels and trashy magazines, but to actually picture Nick, HER Nick being there… doing THAT…

She muffled a sight that would have turned into a moan. It seemed like she DID like to picture HER fox in THAT situation.  
He had mentioned having had many adventures, with both male and females.  
That last thought sent a new feeling in her. Jealousy? It was absurd, they weren’t lovers or anything… but… she felt she wouldn’t mind they were. Maybe in the future. Thinking of Nick seducing some vixen…

“I… guess something where it’s only you and another guy?” She typed back. On the moment the text moved from the typing menu to a chat bubble she wished to be able to turn back time. Nick was way too good reading her thoughts, she had basically admitted her jealousy.

Luckily for her, Nick wasn’t on the mood to get on her nerves, and even managed to find more meanings from her words:  
“Judging from your face before, I guess nothing with our dear Finnick in there, eh?”  
It was true. She would rather keep the fennec out of her fantasies. First, because Nick kept on meeting with his old partner, and she would hate to see him and think of the kind of stuff they did. Second, because they were ex-lovers, apparently… even if it didn’t work, she felt like she would be intruding on Nick’s private life by asking something so intimate.

“Just… a hook up. You’ve seen my magazines, so you know what I might like…”.  
She bit her lip. She needed somewhere else to put those now. Her apartment was cramped enough. “Also, I might set up a bear trap on my drawers from now on. Just warning ya.”

“Lots of pred-prey stuff in there too” was the fox’s reply. Yep… he noticed. Stupid fox… she rubbed her neck, as she did often when remembering the way he acted on the museum, his feral look, the way he chased her.  
Why did she find it so DAMM exciting?!  
She was about to type some excuse, when another text came up:  
“I don’t have much on that theme. We foxes don’t have that many preys, and most don’t usually trust me. At least, before I started wearing blue. It’s uncanny how much people trust a man in uniform. Should have gotten one way sooner.”

She chuckled, yep, that was his Nick. He still had trouble NOT thinking of new hustles.  
“You know it’s a crime to impersonate a police officer. Plus, there wasn’t any fox cop until you came along.”  
She could picture his annoyed face when he replied.  
“Dang it Carrots, stop poking holes to my amazing plans!”

That seemed like an everyday chat between them. But she had something on mind and couldn’t get it out of her system. Blame her stubbornness.  
“Nick… just get to the point” And a serious face emoji to reinforce the point.

“Ok… so… remember Kevin?”  
She overworked her mind. She knew MANY Kevins. Had a brother and some cousins and nephews with that very same name. She asked for specifics.  
“Mh… Kevin who?”

Nick’s reply was a link to MuzzleBook. It was from a big polar bear, of course she knew him! It was the one who grabbed her out of Mr. Big’s limo during the Night Howler’s case. He had some pics with his buddy Raymond, the one with the gold “$” necklace. So tacky…  
“So, what about him?” She typed. She guessed Nick had an adventure with some friend of the huge bear. Maybe a red panda?

“Alright, first of all… please, absolute privacy. I shouldn’t be telling you this, because if he ever knows I snitched on him, I guess getting iced by Mister Big would be mercy compared to what he’d do.”  
Judy was surprised to see the amount of “dead skull” signs Nick could use on a single text. Quite species-specific… but she assumed the coders of her phone didn’t know a fox doesn’t have bones inside his ears.

“Hey, I told you I wouldn’t use your past against you. This… is included.”  
She was expecting him having friends in the wrong side of the law… not sexbuddies. But her point stood.

“Well, I had this rug… this very, very fancy black and white rug that… came in a plastic package, very tightly wrapped.”  
She groaned out loud. She knew where this was going.  
“You’re talking about the skunk butt rug.”  
“Yes, 100% right. Clever bunny.”  
He always complimented her when she seemed mad, like that would make her go easy on him. Dumb fox.

“Frufru told me about it. I have nightmares imagining that rug, Wilde.”  
“I didn’t know what it was, they just sold me it very cheaply.” That was a lame excuse. “But I knew Kevin was working on getting nice furniture for Mr. Big’s new office, and I offered to sell him the rug if he didn’t ask questions.”  
“He doesn’t seem to be the kind who falls for those tricks.”  
“Yeah, just saying that made him ask a lot of questions. But I offered him something he couldn’t refuse.”

“I’m guessing it’s something… sexual?” Oh sweet cheese and crackers, she was fighting the urge to kick the air in tension. Nick was getting to the good part!  
“Aw please… I’m a professional. I offered him a 10% of the price as a commission and we parted ways like gentlemen.”

Judy had to bit down on her pencil not to shout in Nick induced frustration.  
“I was expecting something… hotter” Was her reply. If all of that was a prank from Nick making fun of her tastes in… adult entertainment, she’d make him pay. Her phone pinged soon.  
“It was hot! We were on a storehouse in Sahara Square, Kevin was nearly dehydrated.”

“I don’t find that amusing, Wilde” She was considering just shutting her phone down and going to sleep. She was exhausted after Gazelle’s concert, and now sexually frustrated. Maybe she could take that carrot-shaped toy from under her bed?  
But not turn on the buzzer. She’d hate to get crap from her neighbours again.

“All right, I didn’t offer him cash. I showed him a little toy that Finnick had snatched from the back of a police cruiser last time a cop had mistaken him for a lost kid.”  
Now that got Judy’s attention. What in the world had Nick gotten his paws on?  
“Did you threaten him with a police officer’s weapon?” She replied, worried.  
“Do you see claw marks on my face?” Right, something that could take down a bear and be snatched by a fennec… hard to guess what that could be.

“I showed him a big, thick pair of police-grade handcuffs.”  
Handcuffs? Finnick stole that?... Why did they had that on the back of a police cruiser? If she found out who was the cop, she’ll give him or her a long talk about proper care of police equipment. The phone rang again, derailing her train of thought.

“You should have seen his face. He looked like a kid presented with a toy, and fearful to be punished for taking it. You see, Kevin loves to be controlled.”  
Her ears stood up so hard she hit the wall behind her.  
“Yep, you should imagine him, that big brute, stuttering and drooling. I could smell his arousal in seconds. That guys loves when another takes a hold on him. And being a polar bear, he rarely gets the chance of being overpowered.”

Sometimes she felt some jealousy of Nick’s nose. But she had the best hearing. They made a good team, for sure.  
“So, I convinced him to lay his back on a thick steel column. I got behind him and snapped one of the cuffs on his wrist, petting his claw’s fur. So soft… that guy takes a lot of care of his fur. His other hand quickly grabbed mine. What a way to scare me. But instead of pushing me off or something, he actually pulled me closer to his free paw. He was so in a hurry. I petted his arm, you’ll remember it for being thicker than… most of me, and cuffed it too, slowly, so he could hear every click of the gears, as I felt his muscles tense. Carrots, they felt like he was built out of steel wires, I worried he’d snap them just by flexing.”

So Nick could be a considerate lover when he tried. That was… quite relevant to her interests, actually. She found herself with her legs crossed while thinking of her fox.  
“You should have heard him. He quickly pulled, trying to free himself. As soon as he felt the cuffs tight on his arms and unable to get free, he moaned. Loudly.”

“Wait, you just reminded me of something.” She suddenly replied. As she typed the next text, Nick interrupted her.  
“Oh, you’re still there. I thought you had gone to sleep and I was talking to the wall.”  
“Sorry. You just reminded me… Kevin was there when we busted that restaurant for money laundering and running an unlicensed casino, remember? I WAS THE ONE WHO CUFFED HIM.”

“How could I forget? You were furious when the DA decided not to press charges against most of the guys there. Kevin himself got free.”  
“I know, I still think we should investigate that attorney. But… I remember Kevin there. He resisted the arrest. McHorn had to hold him, but when I cuffed him…”  
“Oh my sides. Carrots, you’re telling me you turned him on as you arrested him?”

That got the cute little bunny to blush furiously under her gray fur.  
“And I reprimanded McHorn because I thought he had hurt the suspect…”  
“Nope, Kevin wasn’t hurt. You could say he was… HORNY.”  
He actually sent her a selfie of his “lol-face”.  
She replied with one of her unamused face.

“Well, to the point. I had a polar bear cuffed to an iron column, groaning as he struggled for fun, and… let’s say those tracksuits he likes to wear, although comfortable, they’re not only tacky; they leave very, VERY little to the imagination when he’s McHorny.”  
Oh good gracious the mental image. Ruined by that terrible pun.  
“You better apologize to McHorn next monday.”  
“I’ll buy him some coffee, that guy’s always so grumpy in the morning.”

Well, he did push her away when she wanted to get a brofist on her first day… it had taken a lot of time and effort to earn the respect of the bigger officers on the precinct.  
“Better, now… cuffed bear, horny, stolen police equipment and indecency in a public work space… just keep telling me and I might not get you arrested.”

“You’re on cop mode 24/7, right Cottontail? Alright, so I walk up to him. And I mean I use that large leg of his to climb to his belly and unzip his top. Lucky for him he had a zipper that day, or the stains would have been quite noticeable later. Oh Hopps, you should ask Mr. Big for one night alone with Kevin…”

“I’m not going to ask a mob boss to man-whore his workers to me Nick!”  
“Not to whore him… well, if you don’t want. But he’d be an awesome bed, amazing fur care, I gotta ask him what brand he uses. I just took my shirt off right then and laid on top of him, his belly on… well, my entire torso, and my neck on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my throat. And let me tell you, he was quite excited. I actually slipped off and managed to plant my pawn on something hard and slightly wet. Carrots, he could carry my entire weight on his steel-grade hard on!”

“Sweet cheese and crackers” she actually moaned out loud. She felt surprised at herself from finding the idea of Nick with such a large mammal so… exciting.  
And then she realized she had her thumb pressing down on “record voice message”, so she released it. And of course, the voice message got sent. Before she had time to free herself from her stupor and press the “cancel” button, Nick had already received it.  
She cursed Zootopia’s amazing Internet speeds. Back in Bunnyborrow it took forever to send any media. The fact she had to share the Wi-Fi with a sizeable number of brothers didn’t help either.

“Thanks sweetheart, this will go straight to my instant-button app.”  
Of course he’d do that…  
“Play it on public, and I’ll use my dad’s taser and fox repellent to castrate you, got it?”  
“Don’t worry, not like we haven’t heard you say that a million times already. At least not with such an… interesting tone. I think that is more private, just for the two of us.”  
Wow… was he implying… yay, way to get her even more flustered.

“So, back to the story, I was there, grabbing on his chest fur not to fall down his belly (by the way, he seems to be on the chubby side, but when you feel under that thick fur, he’s a freaking brick wall. It felt like… well, like a rug on the floor. If that floor had abs and were warm and breathing so hard you’d worry for his health. He gave a good, throaty laugh when I told him I could feel his heartbeat on my hindpaw. I have to admit, I too felt some… discomfort with my own pants. He had a manly smell, every bit of sweat and musk on his fur, along with his fancy shampoo. It was quite… empowering to feel him submitting to me. So, I slid off him, and sat on his leg to untie his pants. Slowly, because I know the more I teased him the needier he’d be.”

“You can be a tad mean, you know? But I guess Kevin was having his fun.” Also, she guessed that Nick really liked men. She still found it a bit surprising to picture Nick saying that. Also… it gave her a pinch of envy, she would never dare to do that with a bear. Or… maybe, with Nick at her side… thankfully her phone distracted her from those fantasies.

“By how leaky his pants were, he was having the time of his life, it wasn’t the first time. I actually had found out because I caught him sneaking a bondage magazine from a shop during an errant runt from Mr. B.”  
“You’re one lucky fox.”

“Yep, one lucky fox who was hit on the muzzle by a large bear cock when I undid his pants. A slab of black bear-ness as large as my arm and thicker. I wasn’t going to get that in, since I appreciate my insides staying in one piece, but I offered him a lick to clean the tip.”  
She still had some troubles trying to connect the idea of the Nick she knew who seemed able to woo any lady with the image of that fox licking another man’s private parts. A very, very clear mental image.  
It helped the fact that Nick had sent her a screencap from some sort of porno where she could see a polar bear showing off his junk for all the world to watch.

“That wasn’t needed, Nick.” She grunted.  
“So, it means you know how a polar’s dick looks like? You cheeky lady!”  
“I didn’t need to know in such detail.” And next monday they had to patrol Tundratown with Andersen and Snarlof, the two polar bears of their precinct. Great, now she would spend the whole trip thinking of their genitals…  
Worse, thinking of Nick worshiping them.

“In that case, I’ll abstain from sending you a dick pic of my own. Your loss, Car… oh LOL. It kinda looks like a carrot depending on the lighting.”  
Once again, she chuckled at Nick’s terrible jokes. Then she caught on one terrible detail.  
“Nick, are you flippin masturbating WHILE talking to me?”

“I’m at home, after a shower and I MIGHT have an erection because I’m telling you about a very sexual encounter I’ve had. Excuse me for not being in control of my body’s reactions.”  
“Nick Wilde, it’s a yes or no question, don’t try to talk your way out of it.”  
“You’ll never know!” He even adorned it with the picture of a devil. With fox ears and tail. Her grandfather would love it. She cursed Nick for making her think of his dick and THEN of her grandfather.

“Please, go back to Kevin.”  
“Sure. So, I was giving him some oral pleasures when he told me to play a bit with his sac. So I did what I knew he loved the most. I slapped his leg, as hard as I could (meaning I don’t think he even felt it) and told him I was in command there, and he was mine to use as I pleased.”

Yeah, the lil fox had been ordering around the huge polar bear. It felt more fun than sexy. Although… Nick being bossy in bed… she’d sign in for that. Maybe. Eventually.  
Her phone rescued her.  
“He growled so hard, showing those large fangs of his. He struggled with the cuffs and then… kind of mewled, submissively. I’m not sure if he was doing some sort of roleplay on his own, or he was torn between fucking me and letting me be the boss. Anyway, as soon as he felt the cuffs again, he got… way wetter than I could have gotten him with my tongue.”

Judy caught on something about the whole bondage scenario.  
“Didn’t he hurt himself? Those cuff can leave some marks if you struggle too hard.”  
“Yep, I saw it afterwards. He had some red marks around his wrists. Nothing serious, no bleeding… and if it hurt him, he didn’t seem to mind at all. I guess it was part of his kink?”  
“Well, bears do have tough skin.”

“They have tough everything. I could barely push his cock forward or aside to look at his face. You’d never think a bear could look anything but intimidating, but he was… incredibly adorable. His face was begging for it, panting, eyes pleading. I knew I could get anything he wanted from him right there.”  
“Asking for what? For you to finish… eh… licking him?”  
“It’s called a blowjob, sweetheart. But he wanted more. So I, with some struggling and some help from his legs, managed to take out his pants entirely.”

“Uh, Nick… may I ask something?” She asked, quite embarrassed by her own curiosity.  
“I guess this chat is “not safe for cubs” enough to allow you to ask freely” was his reply. He seemed quite content with her trying to participate.  
She needed to brace herself and find her bravery to send the next text. “I was wondering… how did he taste like?”

“Oh, well… I dunno if things taste different when you’re a bunny, we predators kind of… enjoy having meat inside our jaws, you know?”  
At least he wasn’t teasing her about it. Judy could picture Nick joking about their bear co-workers.  
“I’m pretty sure I can relate a bit. Plus we’re no strangers to the world of oral sex.”

“I know, you bunnies are good at multiplying, so I guess you must have quite some… detailed sexual education on your hometown.”  
“You’re actually right. If you think a teen pregnancy is a drama, you haven’t seen one expecting from 4 to 12 kids. And bunny parents can’t keep an eye on ALL their kids, so…”  
“So you got the talk pretty early on?”

“The talk is for noobs. We had a full week course at school with special teachers, powerpoints, documentaries and lots and lots and lots of Q&A. Also I learned to put on a condom.”  
“Please tell me it was on a carrot!” She was sure she could hear Nick laughing all the way from his horrible, leaky apartment.  
“It was the most… handy thing with an approximate shape, yes.”

His reply took a while to come. She was absolutely sure Nick had been cracking up at her expenses. And his text confirmed her suspicions:  
“Oh my sides, I’ll never be able to see you eat carrots ever again.”  
“I could moan as I eat them, and see you struggling to hide your bone, you pervert fox.”  
“Oh, wow. Judes Hopps, you’re a good student of my arts. As a reward, I’ll tell you about the many flavours of Kevin the bear.”

The bunny sighed as her friend kept on texting her.  
“So, mh… well. It’s hard to describe actually. For starters it was musky. You could almost taste the sweat and his musk and all manly smell of a bear cock hidden on some pants as he travels Sahara Square. But it was mostly… skin. So, it was a slick, musky skin. And salty, I guess he likes to swim on salt water, because all of him tasted quite salty.”  
That made quite a lot of sense on her head.

“The musk was quite exciting, because… well, usually you’d expect him to be the boss just by that mainly smell, but feeling that huge bear under my command was quite a rush to my ego. Also, there was the pre. That was… surprisingly sweet. I knew he had a sweet tooth, I guess it might be true what they say about foods and your own flavour.”

“Sweet, really?”  
“Well, not like a candy, but it was a stark contrast with the meat itself. It was quite clear, like a sweet water with some… just slightly bitter taste. And of course the musk, I think I couldn’t get him out of my nose for days… not that it was a bad thing, of course.”

“I think… I can imagine” she could. In detail. She gasped when she realized he had one paw between her legs. She pulled her hand away in a reflex, but then she thought better. She was home alone, Nick couldn’t see her and was quite probably rubbing one off himself. “Go on, pantless bear, and then?”

“Well, he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with his clothes, so I got rid of my own pants too. We were just two pantless animals, in a quite underused warehouse that might or might not be used to store stolen goods to fence. My next step on the master plan was to tell him, in my most bossiest voice, to lift his ass a bit and spread his legs, because he was about to be pounded and hard.”

“And what did he do?” Judy asked, quite invested in the story.  
“Moaned something like yes sir, rattling his cuffs and presenting his ass to me. It was quite an archeological effort, big, strong bear asscheeks that had to be moved until I found his hole. I used the time to stand on the tips of my paws and touch our balls for a moment, just to confirm the gayness of it all.”

“What? Why would that mean anything?” Dumb fox, couldn’t focus on telling the story for a single minute… it felt like he knew she was trying to get some pleasure out of it.  
“Don’t you know? It’s not gay until the balls touch.”  
“I’m pretty sure that as soon as two males are having sexual interactions, that’s gay, whether or not your testicles have physical contact.”  
“Well, I made sure it was. Also, he got the joke and we had a good laugh. A good way to get him to open up to me, literally.”

“Heh, I guess. Nick, don’t take it the wrong way, I know you guys tend to put a lot of pride on your size, but… I find it hard to believe you are… equipped to fill a bear’s bottom.”  
“Who knows? Maybe I’m the largest fox out there! But yeah, Kevin’s a tight bottom, but I think it’s because he’s strong everywhere, so he was making it hard for me to get in. And at the same time, he was having more fun being dominated than just from the fact of having me. And then there was the fact that I could hug his meat as I got in, so ass and mouth fun at the same time, only on Nick Wilde’s Wild Times!”

“That’s a terrible name for a brothel” she was actually smiling and fighting the urge to laugh out loud. But he would never know.  
“You are set on destroying every dream I have. The point is, that with some effort and a generous amount of spit and bear pre-cum, I managed to slide all the way in. That big lug, he was so warm inside, I felt like I could melt, both on top of his fluffy fur and inside his tight guts. Luckily for me, his musk was potent enough to keep me awake through all of that.”

She was actually worried her neighbours would hear her gasps as she played with herself over her pajama pants, looking around, she found a piece of wood she had bought to bite down and trim her rodent incisors. Great, she could bite down whenever she needed.  
“So, you began to… fuck him?”

“As hard as I could. And it was quite an effort, because he seemed bent on making me sweat it. I had to push with all my strength, as I hug his lower belly and… well, rubbed him off with my body. I even lick his tip in the meantime. You should have heard his grunts and growls, they could have heard us anytime. Not that I cared a lot at that point. All that pressure was getting the better of me, and before I realized, I was pushing my knot against his pucker.”

She stopped, re-reading that last bit. A knot? What did he mean? He wiped her fingers on the side of her pants (that would go straight to the laundry, it was a warm night anyway) and typed:  
“What ya mean? I thought you were using cuffs, not ropes. And they were on his hands!”

“Wait, you don’t know what a knot is? As in… biology speaking?”  
Nope, she didn’t. But she was about to find out very soon, thanks to her dear fox friend.  
“Do tell… no pics, please.”

“Well, us, the members of the beautiful and proud dog family of the animal kingdom, tehehe, you’re in for a ride, Hopps”  
She sighed and hurriedly typed:  
“You’re a Red Fox. Vulpes Vulpes of the CANIDAE family. Dogs are Canis Lupus Familiaris, your cousins, evolutively speaking.”

She frowned at reading Nick’s reply:  
“And you’re a Bunnius Nerdus Nitpickingus. Want to spend the night pointing I don’t have a degree, or want to learn about my very interesting dick?”  
“Do tell me about your dick, grumpy fox” she looked at the screen, surprised she had typed that and managed not to blush herself to death.

“Well, all of us canines have what’s called a knot. It’s like two… fat balls of meat at the sides of our cock, near the base. When we’re quite close it inflates and we usually find ourselves “tied”, because it turns thicker than the hole we’ve gotten in. A way nature has to keep us from using the pull-out method. Actually trying to pull out makes us come even faster. It’s quite nice to play with, honestly.”

She tried to picture that. Nick had a… big ball at the bottom of his thing. And it trapped him inside of his mates…  
Why did her brain pictured that mate being smaller than him and with gray fur? Great, she was already picturing how that’d feel…  
“I think I get it. I guess you play and pull from it when you’re… busy with yourself?”

“Oooh, the bunny’s a fast learner! I’ll get you a gold star when I see you again!”  
She chuckled, trying not to think on how Nick would look as she played with his knot.  
“Maybe buy me a pawpsicle. Finnick has cracked up the price lately.”  
“That little prick, I don’t even charge him for the copyright and he still wants more dought!”

She could spend all night cracking jokes with her fox. Her warm sex was thankful when Nick went back on track:  
“So, I told him to quit being difficult and I grabbed two pawfulls of bear fur to pull from, hitting him as hard as I could with my hips. I guess my knot was enough for a polar to at least grunt a bit about, because he actually made an effort to open up for me. I remember gasping loudly when I felt his warmth around my knot, because I used my open mouth to swallow as much as I could from his cocktip, trying to make him come with me.”

That must had been quite an effort for Nick. He really had to work his tail off to lay with the mafia’s bear.  
“He clenched hard, I felt like my cock was nearly crushed by his insides. I was humping like… LOL, like a bunny in heat.”  
She obviously had to correct him: “We don’t actually have heats. We’re fertile all year long.”  
“Oh wow. No wonder you have so many brothers. My mating season is in January, and I’m quite angsty in December already.”

“I’ll make sure to get you an inflatable girlfriend for x-mass then” She joked. She knew Nick’s birthday was in March, so she guessed foxes took some two months to be born. Twice as bunnies, that must be horrible. She’d google that… some other time.  
“So, I was hugging the musky dick, eating out the tip and rubbing the shaft with my body, with Kevin gasping and begging me not to stop. My own foxhood in Blisstown, and I really believed I wouldn’t last a second longer. And then he came.”

“You managed to get a polar bear to orgasm? You’re not just making this up sly fox?”  
“He roared so hard the ground shook. I gotta say, the cuffs helped to get him this worked out. He was arching his back forwards, pulling so hard I was afraid he’d break his own arms. I managed to pull out before I drowned after the first volley, pointing that black meat against his chest as I finished myself inside of him. We must have stayed there like an entire minute, first shouting together, then just panting and resting. Not like I’d be going anywhere for a while, thanks to my fox anatomy.”

“You’re forced to snuggle with your mate after having some fun… nature’s quite clever, eh?”  
“It’s pretty nice to be honest. Not so fun when your mate’s dad comes home just as you’ve tied. Then it’s a game of “how do you hid a fox under the blankets?”  
She didn’t mind. In her mind, she’d love to stay on top of Nick, physically unable to stay away of his musky red and white fur.

“We stayed there for a while, it didn’t take that long for him to be able to push me out. I freed him, and then we got as clean as you can in an old warehouse, and I sold him the skunk butt rug. I honestly didn’t think it’d smell so bad when they open the plastic wraps. After that I didn’t get that many chances to have fun with Kevin.”

“That many? You two…?”  
“Hey, Mr. Big didn’t want to see me anymore. It doesn’t mean his men didn’t want to do business with me.”  
That sly fox, always finding loopholes. She checked herself. Her left paw was completely moist between her legs, her biting wood was nearly eroded away. She was so close…

“Nick, can I ask you something?”  
“You just did Carrots. LOL, just shoot.”  
That was hard to type. She knew he’d make her pay for it. But she couldn’t take it out of her mind.  
“Are you still… hard? Were you playing with yourself?”

It took a bit for the fox to send her a reply. It was surprisingly short.  
“Yes. Sorry.”  
She felt sorry for him. She guessed he was feeling ashamed of doing that with her on the phone, but hadn't dared to lie to her. It would have been quite hypocritical of her to complain when she was rubbing her own sex with his stories.  
“Nick, don’t be. It’s ok. I was… wondering. Could I see it? Just to know how a knot looks, if you’ve gotten that far.”

It was NOT only to see how a knot looks like, she could just google that. She wanted to see Nick’s. She wanted to fantasize with him. All of him.  
“I didn’t expect you to be the kind who’d ask for a dick pic, Carrots. That’s not how a proper bunny girl acts.”  
“You know I’m far from a proper bunny girl. I’m a bunny cop.”  
“True! Here, hope it’s not too horrible compared to your bunny’s cocks and carrots.”

Like she had seen that many bunny cocks. Or used so many carrots for THAT. She just had a latex one. Soon she got Nick’s pic. The bottom of the screen showed some of the white fur of his belly, but the rest of the picture reminded her of a rocket. Red… maybe more veiny than she imagined, and there was no doubt he had been rubbing himself, the tip was quite wet too. And then there was the knot. Vixen were supposed to keep that inside? Maybe it wasn’t that big, just a trick of the camera…

The stupid fox had sent her another. With her carrot-shaped recording pen! It was accompanied by the text “it kind of looks like one, right?”  
She couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the situation.  
“It kinda does. A tad smoother than a carrot I guess”

“Yep, and you know I’ll be playing with my handcuffs next monday as soon as we’re with our polar pals.”  
“Cheese and crackers, I hate you so much Nick.”  
“No you don’t, It’s not even my first pair of handcuffs. But I gave the other one to Kevin, so it’s my only one.”  
“I should tie you down with those.”  
“You’d like that!”

It was getting harder and harder to fantasize with a fox who was being so infuriating. With a grunt she sent her last text for the night:  
“Rest well Nick, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Good night Judy” Was his reply, using her name for the first time in all day.  
And now… it was time to fetch the carrot toy from under her bed.

The bunny just had to hope that Bucky and Pronk wouldn’t hear her moans from the paper thin walls. Quite probably she’d be calling Nick’s name all night long.  
Screw them, she had to suffer their petty arguments and make-up sex then. Time to plan her vengeance. Tonight she’d be turning the buzz on.


End file.
